My Boyfriend is a Death Eater
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: For Apocolips it is a Lucius/OC. Rated M for a reason


This is for Apocolips. It is a one-shot between Lucius and her character. I hope you like it.

My Boyfriend is a Death Eater.

"Courtney I need to speak with you privately." Lucius growled in her ear causing her to shiver. She stood and followed him out of the library and down the hall to an empty classroom.

"Yes Lucius?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Courtney smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and squeezed her arse causing her to squeak. She kissed him back and slid her hands to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." He said as he grabbed her wrists.

"What is it?" She asked confused. He rolled his left sleeve up to his elbow and showed her his forearm.

"I'm a Death Eater now. I want you to think about that before you do anything else." He told her seriously.

"My boyfriend is a Death Eater, how sexy is that. All the danger and power just turns me on even more." She smiled just before ripping his shirt off and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"I love you Courtney." Lucius said and ripped her skirt from her hips. She moaned as he grabbed her arse and pulled her flush against his body.

"I love you too." She smiled and wiggled her hands between their bodies pulling his belt out from his pants. His pants and boxers fell to the floor in the next instant.

"I'm so glad you chose not to wear panties." He growled and picked her up. Courtney wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Lucius slid into her as she nipped at his lips. He laid her down on the desk behind him as he wrapped his hand in her hair. Her eyes were alight with blazing lust as he slowly pulled out of her. He knew lust filled his eyes as he looked at her and drove back into her making her moan. He rocked his hips harder every time he thrust into her. Courtney's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he grabbed her hips pulling her against him.

"Oh Lucius that feels so god damn good." She growled as he pulled her to him again.

"I love the sound of my name on your lips." He smiled before kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back as she arched against him. Courtney could feel the pressure building inside of her as he picked her up and pushed her against a wall. Her ankles locked at the small of his back as he slammed into her harder.

"Lucius, I'm getting close." She whimpered. Lucius slowed down and kissed her slowly. He grabbed her arse and kissed down her neck to her chest. She moaned as he sucked on one nipple than the other. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she held him there as he rocked his hips harder again. Courtney moved her hips with his as she felt her walls closing around him. Lucius sped up as he felt her tighten. She leaned her head back and screamed as she came. Lucius never let up kept sliding in and out of her as the waves crashed over her.

"I love you babe." He growled in her ear as he shifted his hips driving deeper into her.

"Oh god, I love you too." She groaned as her body responded again to the great feeling he was giving her. She felt the wall scratching her back as he pounded into her. She didn't care that she was going to have marks on her back, all she cared about was Lucius fucking her like he never wanted to stop. Her insides started tightening again as he nibbled on her ear.

"Come for me Courtney." Lucius smiled against her neck. Her walls tightened around him once again and he could hold back no longer. Lucius growled her name against her lips as he came with her. Courtney smiled as he set her on her feet and held her against him.

"Babe, will you marry me?" He asked, his lips pressed to the top of her head.

"Yes." Courtney smiled up at him and kissed him before she wrapped her legs around him again. Lucius chuckled as he kissed her and slid into her again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had final exams for the first semester. I hope you like it.


End file.
